


The Physical

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs undergoes a not-so-routine physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All things NCIS belong to D. P. Bellisario et al; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: I wrote this purely on a whim, and mostly because I adore David McCallum. I had very little working knowledge of NCIS when this took shape, so feel free to suspend your disbelief for a few minutes while you bask in the Ducky love.
> 
> Written in June 2004.

~ * ~ * ~

"Now?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs spat into the phone receiver. His eyes were wild with disbelief.

"Now, Jethro."

The sound of Ducky's calm voice only served to annoy Gibbs further. "Do you have any idea what I'm trying to do here? You couldn't possibly have picked a more inappropriate time."

"I'll see you in five minutes."

Gibbs heard the telltale click on the other end, signaling the end of the conversation. "Damnit!" he cursed, slamming the receiver down. All eyes in the room cautiously focused on the senior special agent as he got up and stormed out of central command.

"Are we having fun yet?" DiNozzo muttered, casting a dubious glance at Kate Todd. She shrugged and turned back to her work, grateful that the tension in the air had diminished — for the moment, at least.

~ * ~ * ~

"I don't have time for this, Ducky," Gibbs warned. Arms crossed, he drew himself to his full height, but the intimidation tactic failed miserably.

Dr. Donald Mallard stared back unflinchingly. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course you do." The older man pushed a skimpy blue gown at Gibbs. "Private exam room in the back; put this on, and be sure to pull out the privacy curtain."

"Didn't I just have a physical a few months ago?"

"Telling the doctor how to do his job now, are you?" Ducky asked.  


The slight edge in Mallard's voice stalled Gibbs's retort, and he managed to look suitably guilty. "I wouldn't—"

"Good, then move along." Ducky took hold of the agent's elbow and guided him toward the door that led to Autopsy’s back office area.

~ * ~ * ~

Gritting his teeth, Gibbs followed orders. At least the exam table was reasonably comfortable, he mused as he waited. A steady stream of cool air filtered through a nearby vent, sliding underneath the gown he wore and causing him to shiver. "Damnit, Ducky, let's get this over with," he growled under his breath.

As if on cue, he heard the door open. His view was blocked by the privacy curtain, but the distinct shuffle of NCIS's medical examiner made it clear who had just entered.

"Are you presentable?" Ducky asked courteously.

Gibbs couldn't help but grin. "Would it matter?"

Dr. Mallard chuckled softly as he stepped around the curtain. He walked directly to the exam table and scrutinized his patient. "How've you been feeling, Jethro?"

"Fine."

"Eating well?" the doctor inquired, cocking his head slightly.

"Mostly."

"Stressed? Short-tempered?"

"No more than usual," Gibbs replied.

Ducky offered a noncommittal grunt at that, and proceeded with his examination. He leaned forward and studied the younger man's face intently. "Your eyes look fine," he murmured. "Alert, and very, very blue..."

Gibbs's brow furrowed. "Aren't you going to check them with—"

"Hush..."

Ducky's soft whisper sent a shiver through Gibbs’s body. His eyes widened as his face was cradled in the doctor's palm, gentle fingers palpating the lymph nodes underneath his chin. His groin tightened with arousal, causing him to squirm a bit. Perhaps this wasn't an official visit after all? The older man hadn't even brought a stethoscope with him. Very, very sly...

Ducky's hands continued their exploration for long minutes, relishing in the endless expanse of skin before him. He felt the tremors beneath his fingertips and knew how much Gibbs was enjoying this. His touch, as planned, was far from clinical, and by the time his questing fingers traversed Gibbs's lower back, the younger man was breathing raggedly.

"Musculature is superb," Ducky commented softly as he untied the back of Gibbs's gown. Sliding the garment off on one side, the doctor pressed gently against the agent's chest, urging him to lie back on the table.

True to form, Ducky's focus remained on task, his tactile inspection picking up right where it left off. Not a single inch of Gibbs's chest was left untouched, skilled fingers prodding and massaging... teasing. Ducky carefully examined his patient's abdominal area, deliberately ignoring the proud erection which begged for attention, and then slowly made his way down each of the heavily muscled legs.

Gibbs smiled as he endured the examination. His heart soared, the morning's tension slipping away by degrees. Somehow, Ducky always knew what was best, even if it went against protocol. He jolted and yanked his leg back as the doctor's fingers slid playfully against the sole of his right foot.

"Nothing wrong with your reflexes," Ducky assured him, grinning. The older man's gaze finally came to rest on the straining column of flesh. "Oh, my," he said. "That looks rather uncomfortable."

"Is there a cure, Doctor?" Gibbs played along. If his lover insisted on dragging him here for a bit of fun while on duty, he might as well enjoy himself.

Pushing his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose, Ducky moved in closer. "Well, let's have a look, shall we?" Without preamble, he wrapped his fingers around the weeping erection and gave an experimental tug. Satisfied by Gibbs's impassioned groan, he continued his ministrations, watching his partner intently.

Gibbs blew out a startled breath as Ducky's other hand cradled his testicles, rolling and pleasuring with experienced precision. The older man was smiling at him, his blue eyes sparkling. A defiant lock of hair had fallen down across Ducky's forehead, and Gibbs wanted nothing more than to smooth it back into place and then kiss the man senseless. Unfortunately, the sensations he was experiencing were too overwhelming, blocking out all but the urge to thrust into the other man's warm, willing grip. Clutching at the sides of the exam table, Gibbs did just that.

"Gods, Ducky!" he breathed, his whole body straining for release. When he felt Ducky let go of his testicles, he groaned at the loss.

"My goodness; I've forgotten something very important," the older man stated. Still stroking Gibbs's generous length with one hand, Ducky fumbled in the pocket of his lab coat with the other. A moment later, Gibbs nearly passed out when he felt a slick digit teasing the entrance to his body. "So important for a man's health, this is," Ducky insisted, grinning mischievously.

Gibbs arched his back as his lover's finger slowly pressed inside of him, twisting and tormenting with its own exquisite brand of pleasure. The agent panted, tensing... waiting for what he knew was coming.

Ducky pressed farther in, searching... and knew he'd hit the right spot when his lover's body jerked beneath him.

"Ducky!" Gibbs shouted hoarsely, trying hard to keep his voice down.

"Your prostate seems to be okay," Ducky mused as he stroked the other man's member faster, "but I think I ought to check again just to be sure."

One more caress against the hidden gland, with slightly more pressure, and Gibbs nearly bucked off the table as he came hard. Hot ropes of pearlescent seed spurted onto his chest and over the hand that continued to fondle him so lovingly. He'd managed to swallow the cry of completion that threatened to escape his throat, but his breath still mingled with quiet sounds of pleasure that simply couldn't be helped. When his orgasm finally subsided, Gibbs felt utterly boneless. He slumped back against the exam table and struggled to regain his composure. Opening his eyes, he glanced at his lover.

Ducky looked extremely pleased with himself as he brought the younger man down from his sexual high. His touch lightened and slowed until he finally just held his partner's genitals in a gentle grip, both men savoring the intimate contact. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Gibbs laughed. "Yes, much."

"Good," Ducky said, giving Gibbs's tender flesh one last affectionate squeeze before pulling away.

"Ducky..." Gibbs called, reaching for his lover even though the other man was already out of reach.

Ducky smiled as he washed his hands in the sink. "You really need to relax, Jethro. You frighten people when you start chewing on the furniture."

The younger man sighed, rubbing his temples. "That's not so easy," he admitted.

"Of course it's not," Ducky agreed, "but some things are necessary. Stress can kill, you know." He returned to the exam table and proceeded to gently clean away all evidence of their liaison. "You remind me of my roommate at Edinburgh. Such a high-strung fellow he was, and the day we took our first set of exams he—"

Gibbs reached up with both hands and pulled his lover's lips down to his own, cutting the anecdote short. Ducky melted instantly, offering a soft murmur of approval. The kiss was slow and passionate, tongues twining, playing their own game of tag. Gibbs's hand found its way through the folds of Ducky's lab coat until it found its destination.

The older man moaned at the touch, but effectively stepped away, holding his partner's hand hostage with his own. "You may retaliate later tonight, my own."

Not dissuaded in the least, Gibbs tried to pull him closer.

Ducky softened his words with a smile. "I have work to do, and so do you."

The younger man grinned back. "I _will_ make you pay."

"I look forward to it," Ducky leered. He leaned back down then, his expression growing serious. "Will you try to relax a bit, Jethro?"

Gibbs's grin softened. He hesitated a moment before finally nodding.

Ducky knew exactly how hard it would be for Gibbs to fulfill that request; the fact that he'd even agreed to try was a major triumph. The doctor planted a quick kiss on his lover's lips and then headed for the door.

"Ducky...thanks."

The older man paused long enough to wink at him before retreating from the room, leaving Gibbs to plot his sweet revenge.

~*~ finis ~*~


End file.
